


Chris Kindle's Bitty Adoption Center

by The_Storyteller15



Series: Storyteller Multiverse [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Gen, Mun exist as two different people, Mun is the owner of the Center, Reader can adopt special Bitties Species here, also it will act as a source of information and Lore behind these Bitties, and hybrid bitties, and new created bitties, like original bitties, lots of lots of bitties, who bicker like twins for outsiders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Storyteller15/pseuds/The_Storyteller15
Summary: Hello^^ A new Bitty Center will open here. Mine to be exact^^ Chris Kindle is my Name and im hoping you Guys will like what i put here for Adoption^^;Also Me and my "other self" will provide Information and Answers to several of your Questions^^
Series: Storyteller Multiverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384441
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	1. Introduction of the Owner(s)

Heya there. My Name is Chris Kindle, I decided to open a Bitty Adoption Center together with my "other self"

which is also named Chris to add more Confusion to the Mix.

Isn't that because we didn't bother to give ourself different Names, because it would be a Pain to think of one?

Just introduce yourself already........

Oh, Alright. Hey there everyone. I'm also "Chris Kindle" though i'm a bit different than Mr. Grumble-a-lot over there. We will post Information of Our Bitties here, as well as Adoptions and Answering of any kind of Questions you Reader have. See you soon!


	2. The Staff of the Center

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are the Refs of the Staff. Namely Me and my three Bitties. I wanted to say that these refs from me are commissioned by strikeyoko on Deviantart.  
> The drawings of the Bitties on the other End are a Collab Commission between Est1Miyamae and Me^^

The Ref of Male Me^^ made by [strikeyoko](https://www.deviantart.com/strikeyoko)

****

also mady by [strikeyoko](https://www.deviantart.com/strikeyoko)

Sketch made by [est1miyamae](https://www.deviantart.com/est1miyamae) text, lines and color by me^^

Sketch made by [est1miyamae](https://www.deviantart.com/est1miyamae) text, lines and color by me^^

Sketch made by [est1miyamae](https://www.deviantart.com/est1miyamae) text, lines and color by me^^

Side Note: Please note that these Bitties because of their Hybrid Nature possess Magic of Strength and Quantity equal to a normal Monster.

So Please be careful and don't try to provoke or harm them for Fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment below^^ i would appreciate it^^


	3. All Kinds of Bitty Lore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All my personal Headcanons to the Bitty Bones Au and Monsterkind in this particular Au:3

So. We have made it past Introduction and you Guys know my Staff. Now the next Thing is my Stuff. Or in other Words, I'll give you the general History Of Monsterkind after we got out of Mt. Ebott and all the Informations I got about Bitties^^

**History of Monsterkind**

Hmmmm, actually not much to talk about here. We came out of the Mountain roughly 50 Years ago, so there is not THAT much to talk about. The Beginning was like how many worthwhile Beginnings were: Really rough.

After a few small Disputes and 2 Major Conflicts, Monsters and Humans managed to live together in a decent Amount of Peace. We Monster even created our own City called Monster City (the One who named it was King Asgore). And I myself was born here. Though at the Start there would be only Monster here, today there lives a great Amount of Humans here too. My own Grandmother was a Human actually. Which brings me to the next Topic.

**Part Monster and Part Human**

I'll take this one. Unlike normal Monster who have a weak Soul, the Souls of People like me, who are Descendents of Monster and Humans, are of similiar Strength to pure Human Souls. It doesnt mean that i have a Human soul and a Monster body. It means that my Soul looks like a Monster Soul, but has a visible Soul Trait like a Human Soul.

By the way, my Soul Trait is Patience.

Because of this special Trait, we can easier defend against Human Attacks and our Attacks really hurt, regardless of Intent.

I was bullied once in my School Life, and my Bullies immediately regretted it, when i put their Hair on Fire.

**Bitty Lore**

****

On that merry Note, lets get finally to the Bitties. How they actually came to be, no one really knows. One Day a Firma called _Bitty Corporation_ just simply began to sell them as the next new Thing about 10 Years ago. After People found out, that those Monster-like Creatures are intelligent on a Human/Monster Level, they began to protest, saying that those Guys shouldn't be sold as exotic Pets, but adopted as Companions. So the Bitty Adoption Centers were created. I want to make this clear. This is not a Pet Shop. These Guys have emotional and intelligent Competence. Its like adopting a small Sibling into the Family. Especially to the Mera Bitties i have a special Connection, on the Fact that we are both Fire Elemantels. Anyway, after that whole Crisis were mostly averted, _Bitty Corp_ began to sell new different Kinds of Bitties to the Centers. After the Tale Series came the Swap and Fell Series. After that the Fellswap Series. And so forth, until we have so many different Bitty Types, that we can't list them all here.

**General Bitty Facts**

Now that we have established the History of Bitties, we will now talk about general Bitty Information, like Height, Generations and Hybrids. Without further ado, here we go^^

**Bitty Heights**

Bitties have a general Height, but not a set Height. So there are some individual Sansys, who are bigger than Papys. So this is not 100% accurate.

_Sans-type Bitties._

3-5 inches tall. The smallest One are Cherries, while the biggest One are Soft Bones.

_Papyrus-type Bitties_

7-8 inches tall. The smallest One are Bosses, while the biggest One are Mutts.

_Grillby-type Bitties_

6-7 inches tall. The smallest One are Rays, while the biggest One are Grimbys.

_Asgore-type Bitties_

9-10 inches tall. The smallest One are Kings, while the biggest One are Tyrants.

_Toriel-type Bitties_

8-9 inches tall. The smallest One are Mumcher, while the biggest One are Queenies.

_Alphys-type Bitties_

4-5 inches tall. The smallest One are Profs, while the biggest One are Scars.

_Undyne-type Bitties_

5-6 inches tall. The smallest One are Docs, while the biggest One are Spears.

**Generations**

I said that Word many Times in the Refs of my Staff Bitties, but what do i mean by it? Well, there were roughly 3 different kinds of Generations around Bitties, who differ in Origins and Traits.

_1st Generation_

These Bitties were artifically created by _Bitty Corp_. The special Trait of these Guys are that they are the weakest of the 3 Generations, and that they can only mate with the same type as they are themselves. Meaning a Sans-type can only have offspring with another Sans-type and so forth. Exclusions to this Rule however are the AsgorexToriel and UndynexAlphys type Bitties for some Reason. 10% of todays Bitty Population are 1st Generation.

_2nd Generation_

These Bitties were born from the 1st Generation. Surprising is that this Generation possess much stronger Magic Powers than the previous one (still not monster level) and that different types can have offspring now, other than the one in Generation 1. Scientists theorize that's because when the 1st Generation were created in the Factory, they build several types of Limits into their bodies. The 2nd Generation were all natural born Bitties, so they don't possess many (but still a few) limits than their Predecessors. 70% of todays Bitty Population are 2nd Generation.

_3rd Generation_

These Guys are special. Completely free from the Limits imposed by _Bitty Corp_ , these Bitties possess their full Potential. Almost all of these Guys are Hybrids. not much is known of these Generation as it appeard 2 years ago. My Meratale Bitties are part of this Generation. 20% of todays Bitty Population are 3rd Generation.

**Hybrids**

Hybrids exist in two different Forms. Lets call them **A** And **B.** When two different 2nd Gen Bitties have Offspring, that Offspring possesses Traits and Characteristics of both their Parents, unlike the previous Generation, who only take Traits of one of their Parents.

A-Hybrids look like one of their Parents, but have Traits of their other Parent too. Sean, Hades and Hana are such Bitties. Those Guys normally inherit the Magic and Movesets of both their Parents. Some Cases have even Monster-level Strength of Magic. You have to possess a special Permit for those special Cases.

B-Hybrids on the other Hand, look like a perfect Mix of both of their Parents. For Example, the Child of a 2nd Generation Sansy and Muffet looks like a Spider made of Bones. Those Bitties are very rare, but they slowly become more. I even managed to get a DNA-Strain of one of these special Bitties, which became its own Series, which i have here in my Adoption Center. The Mera Series.

**Mera Series Bitties.**

I won't talk how many Kinds of Bitties are in this Series, but i will talk about a few Characteristics of them. For one, they are all Fire Elemantels, but are not Grillbitties. Well, not all of them. The Reason is because i got a young Hybrid Bitty from a kind Family, who was the Child of a Sansy and a G. She looked like a female G, but prefered Hoodies and talked like a Sansy. Because the Family can' t afford the Cost of taking such a unknown Bitty, i decided to take her in. The second Characteristic is that all Bitties in the Mera Series are female. Maybe because the original Bitty was female, i don't really know. But those Girls are very special and also very happy to find a new Companion here in the Center.

And to end it all, here is a Photo of the Original Bitty, which became the Prototype of the Mensy (Mera Sansy) Bitty^^

the sketch was made by [xjunjox ](https://www.deviantart.com/xjunjox)

lining and coloring was made by myself^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment below^^ i would appreciate it^^


	4. Adoption Form and Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to adopt a Bitty in my Center^^

So, now i will explain how to adopt a Bitty here in my Center, and the three Levels of Magic, Maintenance and Threat^^

**Magic**

_Each Bitty has varying Strengths of Magic here i will explain how strong it can be._

The Bitty has very weak Magic, the only Thing they can hurt are other Bitties that similiar weak. Most 1st Generation Bitties are this weak.

Their Magic is strong enough to seriously hurt a small animal (like Rat) and to slightly hurt a Human. This is the Maximum Strength a 1st Generation Bitty can reach.

Their Magic is strong enough to damage the Environment, and to hurt bigger Animals like Cats or small Dogs. 

Their Magic is strong enough to destroy wooden walls and big Animals like Monkeys and big Dogs. They can also seriously hurt a Human. In order to 

adopt such a Bitty, you need a special Permit from the Center Owner (aka me).

The highest Output that a Bitty can reach. Equal in Strength to the Magic of a Monster. They can kill a Human and cause extreme Property Damage.

**Maintenance**

_Each Bitty has their own needs in terms of getting Love and Affection from the Adopter. Here are the varying Levels of them._

The Bitty is very independant. They still need your Affections, but not as often as other Bitties. Those Bitties are a bit like Cats.

They will cuddle with you from time to time, but will mostly do their own Things.

A slightly more dependant. These Bitties don't need Affection as much as other Bitties, (similiar to the first one) but they want to enjoy the Company and Presence of somebody,

be they their owner or another Bitty.

normal dependant. Those Guys need to sleep in the same Bad as their Adopter or in a Bitty Pile to refill their Power. Also, they like Company at daily activities like eating.

very dependant or in need of special care. Follows the Adopter everywhere. The adopter has to give great Care to the Needs of these Bitties.

Strongly dependant to the point of Clingy. The only Bitties that have this Level of Maintenance, that i'm aware of, are Cherry Bitties.

**Threat**

_Each Bitty acts differently to a perceived Level of Threat. Here is a List of Threat Levels._

The Bitty reacts mostly defensive to the Threat, not actively attacking it, but either defending from it or hiding from it.

The Bitty will react by hissing and throwing weak Magic in order to seem big and strong in Order to scare away the Threat

The Bitty will actively attacking the Threat and hurt them in order to scare it away.

The Bitty will actively attacking the Threat, to the point it is unable to move.

The Bitty will actively trying to kill the Threat, in order to remove it.

**The Adoption Form and Rules.**

1\. Please write the Bitties into your Stories or write about them and tag me, so i can read it. (optional)

2\. These Bitties don't have a Heat Period, but they can still get pregnant.

3\. Please don't write BittyxReader smut, or torture fics about them (not optional)

4\. Do NOT tag me for any of those Works (not optional)

5\. Please handle my Bitties with Care and Respect^^ (absolutely not optional XD)

In order to adopt a Bitty, just go to the Comments of that particular Bitty's Ref and write your Name, the Name of the Bitty, your general Appearance and the Reason why you want to adopt these Bitties in particular. I will then write a small Story of how you Guys came into my Center and adopted those Bitties.^^

Side Note: The prices under the Bitty Refs are purely fictional, so please dont try to send me irl money. in order to stress this Point out, i will give the Prices in G (Gold) the Undertale Currency^^

Second Side Note: For you and for everyone else who reads this: Just because you adopted one particular Bitty, doesnt mean that others cant anymore.  
These Bitties are a SPECIES XD meaning i have a LOT of Mesies and Mepies at my Adoption Center,waiting to be adopted^^

Have Fun^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment below^^ i would appreciate it^^


	5. Mesy Bitty (Mera Sansy Bitty)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ref for the Mesy Bitty^^

Good for Beginners^^

1000 G per Bitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment below^^ i would appreciate it^^


	6. Mepy Bitty (Mera Papy Bitty)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mepy Ref^^

Good for People who already have a Bitty or want to adopt two at once^^

1000 G per Bitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment below^^ i would appreciate it^^


End file.
